


До смерти

by fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn 2020 (KHR_Team_FB)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/fandom%20Katekyo%20Hitman%20Reborn%202020
Summary: У Мукуро мало времени. У Цуны, впрочем, тоже.
Relationships: Rokudou Mukuro/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom KHR 2020 Тексты G-PG-13 (драбблы-мини-миди)





	До смерти

Мукуро — странный. 

Это скользит в его смехе, прищуренных глазах и дрожащих пальцах, гладящих трезубец. Пробивается через мягкие разговоры с Хром, грубоватую защиту Кена и Чикусы, своеобразную заботу о Фране. Изливается ужасающими иллюзиями, туманом, окутывающим землю, кровью противников и самоубийственными планами, с вероятностью успеха меньше тысячной процента.

Цуна чувствует, что упускает что-то важное, что-то, что является центром безумия Мукуро. Его центром. 

Мукуро улыбается и без разрешения садится на чужую кровать, кладёт ногу на ногу, наклоняет голову и пристально смотрит прямо в глаза. Цуна сглатывает, взгляд Мукуро пробирает до костей: нежно расчленяет, равнодушно ласкает, страстно изучает.

— Мне осталось пятьдесят два часа, — говорит Мукуро и подаётся ближе, осторожно касается губ губами.

И отстраняется. Цуна ощущает чужие эмоции, пропускает через себя бурным потоком. Мукуро в весёлом ужасе, в испуганном принятии, в фаталистической ярости. Кажется, что ещё несколько секунд, и он сломается, разрушит всё вокруг и исчезнет сам, растворившись во тьме, в воздухе, в тумане. 

Мукуро был таким с самого начала. Цуна никогда не знал его другого.

— Всего пятьдесят два часа, — продолжает Мукуро задумчиво и проводит пальцами по губам.

— А потом — всё, — голос обрывается на полушёпоте, Мукуро делает вид, что стреляет себе в голову.

Цуна молчит, вспоминая, как тот нажимал на спусковой крючок в реальности. Первый раз, третий, восемнадцатый…

— Стоит позлить Хибари, — заключает Мукуро спустя несколько минут напряжённого молчания и исчезает, оставив после себя отсыревшие простыни и запах зацветшей воды. Цуна трёт лицо руками, устало выдыхает и падает на кровать. Волны чужого безумия укачивают его, словно ребёнка в колыбели.

Мукуро приходит через три дня. Нависает, целует резко и грубо — перед прыжком в бездну не церемонятся — тянет за волосы и сжимает в объятиях до боли.

— У меня ещё шестьдесят часов, — жарко выдыхает он Цуне на ухо, цепляя губами мочку.

Цуна прижимает ближе, гладит по спине и продолжает молчать. Достать информацию о семье Эстранео было не так уж просто, найти выдержки из лабораторных журналов ещё сложнее. Подавить тошноту и желание сжечь записи — тяжело.

Соотнести время между опытами и «оставшимся» у Мукуро — проще простого.

Цуна целует сам так, будто у него тоже осталось в лучшем случае шестьдесят часов жизни. Так, словно он может умереть в любую минуту.

И это, чёрт возьми, даже не притворство.


End file.
